Melocotón
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Lo último que se esperaba Naruto Uzumaki es que una salida con sus amigos acabara con él conociendo a una preciosa chica, y que además, consiguiera su numero de teléfono.


**¡Buenos días! Después de mucho, mucho, muuuucho tiempo volví. Perdón a todos los que esperaban noticias mías y gracias a todos los que me habéis mandado algún que otro privado preguntando por mí y exigiéndome volver.**

 **Algunos ya sabéis que eliminaron mi cuenta anterior (** _ **Cerezo de la luna**_ **) y tengo esta que es nueva. Mis historias, como siempre son únicamente mías. Por si surgen dudas como en anteriores historias. Pues bien, poco a poco estoy reponiéndome y escribiendo. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes ya que tengo más de 40 notas con ideas o historias medio escritas que tengo que terminar de dar forma. Esta es la primera de todas ellas.**

 **Una vez terminada, se me empezó a ocurrir una segunda parte, pero por ahora no hay nada seguro. Ya veré si la historia gusta lo bastante como para que haya conti o no.**

 **Sin nada más, recuerden que vuestros comentarios me hacen más feliz que un follow o un fav.**

 **Grandes saludos y abrazos de chocolate para todos. Ahora a disfrutar ;)**

 _ **Melocotón**_

La sala estaba atiborrada de gente, después de ducharse y vestirse deprisa, conducir durante quince minutos y casi tener que pelearse por un aparcamiento, lo que menos le apetecía a Naruto era tener que abrirse paso entre tanta gente. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que no sabía dónde diablos estaban sus amigos y hablar con ellos estaba totalmente descartado. Con la música tan alta sería imposible que se escucharan al hablar e incuso oír el teléfono si les mandaba un mensaje.

Desde su posición miro para todos lados, intentando identificar a algún conocido. Como no lo logro de primera, decidió que lo mejor era subir a la segunda planta y ver desde arriba. Esperaba tener mejor suerte. Entre codazos, empujones, salpicaduras de distintos líquidos y distintas proposiciones que venían de diferentes géneros, logro subir al segundo piso y mirar detenidamente desde allí. Su grupo destacaba considerablemente, estaba formado por chicos y chicas especiales y era bastante amplio. Difícil de pasar por alto.

Ahora, cuando más necesitaba encontrarlos, pasaban desapercibidos a la perfección.

Estaba centrado en su búsqueda hasta que escucho una conversación no muy amigable a su izquierda. Inadvertidamente giro su cabeza hacia ahí para ver que sucedía. Una chica y dos chicos parecían discutir; bueno, la chica en realidad parecía negarse y darle largas a dos pesados-unas largas no muy convincentes-.

-Venga guapa, ven a bailar con nosotros- el tipo tenía el pelo de color café y un par de piercing por a cara. Su mirada dejaba claro a que "baile" se refería.

-N-no gr-gracias- respuesta equivocada. Eran depredadores, y seguirían insistiendo.

\- ¿Por qué no, encanto?-el otro chico, un castaño de sonrisa impoluta le estaba agarrando del brazo- Nos lo pasaremos estupendamente los tres juntos.

-H-he di-dicho qu-que n-no-Naruto juraría que la chica temblaba más que una hoja movida por un viento huracanado- Es-estoy es-esperando a a-alguien.

¿Acaso esa chica no sabía negarse y mandarlos de paseo en condiciones? Si eso pasara con Sakura, su mejor amiga, les daría tal paliza que no volverían a intentar ligar en la vida. Ino, otra amiga, formaría tal escándalo que los gorilas de seguridad vendrían en un segundo. Y a Temari solo le bastaría una mirada para hacerlos huir despavoridos. Eran unas chicas temibles. Y eran sus amigas.

Sin embargo esta muchacha parecía no tener ni fuerza ni voluntad para hacer que esos chicos se largaran. Y ellos no pensaban dejarla tranquila. ¿De verdad esperaba a alguien?

El rubio giro la cabeza a ambos lados, escaneando el lugar. Parecía que nadie se fijaba en la escena. Además vislumbro una mota rosada. ¡Bingo! Sakura, así que su grupo estaba en la parte izquierda del lugar. Con una gran sonrisa pensó en ir hacia allí pero...volteo la mirada. Ahora ambos cogían a la muchacha y ella trataba de resistirse inútilmente a ser arrastrada hacia abajo.

Él no era un mal tipo. Su madre le había inculcado educación y respeto hacia las mujeres, a base de golpes si hacía falta. E hizo falta, ya que no siempre trataba a Sakura como una chica, era imposible hacerlo cuando actuaba como un chico. Se dirigió al lugar y agarro a la muchacha por la cadera, posicionándola delante suya. Le mando una mirada amenazante a ambos muchachos, de esas que destinaba a aquellos con los que se peleaba. Sabía que esa mirada les haría temblar.

-Perdona por dejarte sola cariño-puso su boca a la altura del oído de la chica, y en un susurro alto y claro, continuo hablando- ¿Te han molestado estos tipejos?

-¿De qué vas, colega?-el peli café no sabía dónde se metía.

-Es mi chica y espero que no le estéis molestando-colocándose delante de la muchacha empezó a crujir sus nudillos- ¿Acaso quieres problemas?

Su amigo le agarró del brazo y tiró de él- Vamos, la chica esta buena pero no merece la pena meternos en una pelea.

El rubio observaba como ambos se iban a la barra situada unos metros más adelante y le miraban con odio. Ahora que el peligro había desaparecido, sentía una leve presión en su espalda. La joven le estaba apretando fuertemente la camisa. Se giró para ver a la muchacha y lo que vio no le gusto. Estaba al borde del llanto.

-Gr-gracias- Naruto no estaba seguro de si tartamudeaba, estaba nerviosa o hablaba entre hipidos de llanto. Y él no estaba acostumbrado a ninguna de esas opciones en las chicas, ni quería.

Era bastante bonita. Pelo largo y negro con destellos azules. Estaba con la mirada baja pero parecía que sus orbes eran claros. Y la piel más blanca y sedosa que hubiera visto en la vida. Un encanto de chica, sí señor, en mayúsculas además.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-si-la muchacha paró un momento para coger aire y tranquilizarse- Gracias

-Eso ya me lo has dicho-Naruto se rasco la barbilla con un dedo- No ha sido nada, mi madre me enseño a respetar a las mujeres.

La muchacha le miro directamente a la cara con una brillante sonrisa, y Naruto casi se cae de espaldas ahí mismo. Hecho un vistazo a la parte el pub donde había visto a sus amigos, bien, seguían ahí. Luego vislumbro levemente la barra de esa parte. Los dos idiotas también seguían ahí.

Tenía dos opciones:

1ª: Irse con sus amigos y dejar a la chica cerca de esos bastardos.

2ª Quedarse con ella y asegurarse de que no se acercarán.

Aunque si se paraba a pensar, había otra posibilidad: Ir con sus amigos acompañado de la chica.

-Perdona, pero ¿cómo te llamas?-el rubio le miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño- Me suenas de algo, pero no sé de qué.

-Emmm...-la joven desvió la mirada hacia la derecha-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, voy a tu misma universidad. Estoy en la especialidad de arte.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hyuga?-de repente el rubio le miro como si le hubiera venido la inspiración- Eres familiar de Neji, ¿verdad?-sonriendo siguió hablando sin parar- Si, definitivamente eres familiar de Neji. Aunque tú eres más guapa y pareces tener mejor carácter. Neji parece un amargado.

-Ne-neji es mi pr-primo.

-¡Bien!-el chico volvió a mirar a su alrededor- ¿Nos vamos?-le agarro de la mano y tiro de ella hacia la zona de abajo, donde fue abriéndose paso. Se giró para ver cómo iba y vio que varios hombres le dirigían miradas pervertidas. Le paso el brazo por los hombros y la pego a su pecho- No te separes mucho, hay muchos buitres por aquí.

-S-si-la chica le apretó fuertemente la mano. Iba mirando al suelo- Pe-pero, ¿a d-dónde va-vamos?

-Oh, mis amigos están por allí-señalo con la cabeza el lugar donde se suponía estaban sus compañeros- No podía dejarte allí arriba sola, esos idiotas seguían allí.

-¡Oh!

Después de más empujones, patadas, pisotones, proposiciones (tanto para él como para ella) y codazos, llegaron hasta el rincón donde estaban sus amigos. Cuando llegaron las tres chicas allí presentes los miraron incrédulas y con la boca abierta. Sasuke y Shikamaru sonrieron imperceptiblemente, Sai los miraba sin parpadear y con cara de querer hablar.

-Por fin dejas de ser el que hace mal trio- realmente, Sai era un capullo- Nos estábamos cansando de salir en pareja y que tú estuvieras en medio.

-¡Sai!- su novia le dio un codazo a la vez que le apartaba de un empujón. Después le sonrió cálidamente a la chica a su lado- ¿Qué tal?

-¡Hinata!-su mejor amiga se acercó a darle un abrazo de oso a Hinata- No sabía que estarías aquí.

\- Ummm...yo he ve-venido con mi pr-primo- la pelirosa tenía las manos de Hinata cogidas- Pe-pero tú-tuvo que ir a p-por Tenten y me de-dejo con Lee pero lo h-he perdido.

-¿Lee estaba contigo?- Shikamaru, quien estaba apoyado despreocupadamente en la mesa con un vaso en sus manos, miraba atentamente a la morena- ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? Lee no es de dejar a los demás solos y desamparados.

-No creo que una chica sea una "desamparada"-la mayor de todas, Temari, siempre reivindicando la independencia y fortaleza de las mujeres.

-En realidad fue una suerte haberme topado con ella- Naruto se acercó un poco a la susodicha- Tenia a dos tíos encima suya. Unos pesados.

-Sí que es una suerte...- el tono de su amigo era bastante sugerente

-¡Sasuke!-mandándole una mirada reprobatoria, Sakura fulminó al chico-Entonces es una suerte que estés con nosotros.

-Pe-pero Neji estará buscándome.

-No tienes que preocuparte estas a salvo con nosotros, ya veremos a tu primo- Ino le volvió a sonreír cálidamente para posteriormente girarse hacia Sai- Vamos a bailar, ¿Si?

Suspirando, el chico le cogió la mano y ambos fueron hacia la pista de baile. Temari y Sakura fueron también a la pista pero se quedaron más cerca, vigiladas atentamente por sus parejas que se habían quedado al lado de la mesa.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?-Naruto volvió a rascarse la barbilla- Yo iba ahora a tomar algo.

\- No m-me gus-gusta el alcohol.

-No tiene por qué ser alcohol-le guio hasta el sofá donde sus amigas estaban sentadas y la puso justamente en el rincón, nadie se le acercaría sin pasar antes por sus amigos. Y él volverá en nada, suponiendo que pudiera pedir rápidamente. - ¿Qué tal una coca cola o una fanta?

\- Nestea, m-me gusta mas.

-Entonces dame un minuto- les indico con una mirada a os dos chicos sentados en la mesa que la vigilaran y se fue casi corriendo a la barra.

Shikamaru, quien estaba en una silla mirando despreocupadamente como su novia hacia que un hombre retrocediera después de hablarle, fue el primero en abrir la boca.

-Así que... ¿Vas a ir a por Naruto?-la muchacha enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo y se puso a juguetear con sus dedos- No quiero que lo tomes a mal, todos nosotros sabemos que te gusta. Naruto es demasiado idiota, o se lo dices claramente o no se enterará.

-Naruto es mucho más que un idiota-el único comentario del Uchiha tenía años y años de amistad para constatar el hecho.

-N-no quiero nada, sim-simplemente me ha a-ayudado. No sa-sabía que estabais a-aquí.

-¿Sakura no te lo dijo?-el bufido del novio de la susodicha fue claro a pesar de la alta música- Me extraña que mi chica, que claramente os quiere unir, no aprovechara la salida.

Hinata se disponía a contestar pero paro al ver un vaso con un par de hielos y una botella frente a ella. El rubio, quien traía un vaso con un líquido negro le guiño un ojo y se sentó muy cerca de ella.

-¿Cu-cuanto te debo?

\- Regalo especial de la casa.

-¿Desde cuándo un refresco es un regalo especial?

-¡Cállate idiota!

-Sois demasiado problemáticos. Ambos.

Naruto miro de reojo a Hinata, mientras él y Sasuke segían discutido, Sai e Ino habían vuelto de la pista. De eso hacia media hora, tiempo en el que se había bebido medio vaso mientras que ella aun no había bebido ni un tercio. Hinata daba pequeños sorbos mientras Sai le hablaba. No sabía muy bien de que estarían hablando pero supuso que de algo relacionado con sus clases ya que en alguna ocasión creyó oír las palabras "pincel" y "colores". Seguía mirándola disimuladamente mientras intentaba pensar sobre que estaban hablando cuando sintió un codazo en la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Derecha, es decir, Sakura. La miro con el ceño fruncido mientras ella señalaba la pista comentaba como si nada.

-A las chicas nos gusta bailar.

Naruto la miro extrañado ¿acaso no había vuelto hace nada de bailar, alegando además estar cansada? Encogiéndose e hombros, señala a su mejor amigo.

-Díselo a él.

Sakura le dio un golpe en el brazo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.- Si yo quero bailar, eres el último con el que lo haría. Me refiero a Hinata desde que la has traído no ha bailado.

-¿Por qué tengo que sacara yo a bailar?

-Porque eres quien la ha traído. Además eres el único que puede hacerlo sin que una chica se moleste.

-Gracias por recordarme, tan sensiblemente, mi soledad. Pero...-Naruto dirigió su mirada otra vez hacia hacia los dos estudiantes de arte.- Está hablando con Sai, sería de mala educación interrumpirles. Sakura rodo los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia el chico pálido. Tuvo efecto inmediato, ya que medio segundo después, Ino estaba abrazada a él y haciéndole carantoñas.

Soltando un gruñido hacia su amiga, Naruto se giró para ver a Hinata sonrojada y haciendo círculos con las gotitas de agua que indicaba que su vaso perdía frio.

-¿Quieres bailar?- la chica le miro boquiabierta, después dirigió su vista hacia el vaso de nuevo. Empezó a mover los labios pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¡Claro que quiere bailar!- Ino la empujo suavemente hacia él, quien le cogió la mano y se levantó, medio arrastrándola con él.

Ambos fueron despacio hacia la pista, se escuchaba una canción lenta y casi todos los que estaban allí bailaban en parejas y juntos. Maldiciendo por su mala suerte al tener que bailar justamente cuando se escuchaba una melodía así, se giró y rodeo a la muchacha. Ella después de un pestañeo y un breve momento de duda, le sujeto por los hombros. Temblaba bastante y daba algunos pasos de forma errática. Naruto agacho su cabeza para susurrarle al oído.

-No tienes que ponerte nerviosa, seguramente no querías bailar, y menos conmigo pero Sakura e Ino son unas entrometidas.

-No te-tengo problema ba-bailando contigo. Si-simplemente no sé bailar muy bien y estoy ne-nerviosa.

-¡Oh!-el chico suspiro aliviado- Entonces no pasa nada, yo tampoco sé bailar muy bien.

Naruto dejo de mirarla un momento para ver a quienes le rodeaban y para asegurarse de no haber ido muy lejos entre paso y paso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algún que otro hombre miraba a su pareja de baile. Fu entonces cuando la apretó mas contra su cuerpo, dejando claro que estaba bien acompañada. Ella al verse más pegada le rodeo el cuello completamente y apoyo la frente en su pecho.

Entonces fue cuando Naruto olio un aroma familiar. Melocotón. Seguramente la muchacha utilizaba alguna loción o perfume con este olor. Eso era muy curioso, sobretodo porque a él le encantaba el melocotón desde niño. Era una fruta dulce y jugosa. Olio el pelo de la muchacha, cerciorándose de que era melocotón.

La apretó más aun contra él, pensando que ella era igualita a la fruta cuyo aroma emanaba.

Dulce, sonrosada, y con las curvas redonditas. Sonrió al imaginarse a la chica como la fruta. Entonces la música paro, y el dj anuncio un tema más movidito, miro a la chica apretando fuertemente su mano y la guio hasta la mesa donde estaban antes. Se sentaron mientras Sakura le reñía por estar solamente tres minutos bailando. Naruto la ignoro completamente a la vez que sacaba su móvil del bolsillo, lo desbloqueaba y se lo colocaba a Hinata en las manos.

-Tu número por favor-se había inclinado para susurrarle al odio, mientras una de sus maños estaba a su lado en el asiento, la otra la utilizaba para apoyarse en el respaldo, al otro lado de su delicada cabeza. Había dejado a la muchacha acorralada.- No te importa que te llame o te envié mensajes ¿verdad?

Vio como ella negaba con la cabeza, tenía las mejillas de un encantador rosa, mientras tecleaba un número. Después de anotarlo, lo miro fijamente cerciorándose de no haberse equivocado en ninguna cifra, y se lo entrego a su dueño quien termino de agregarlo en la agenda y volvió a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo.

Volvió a la misma posición, ya le había llamado la atención así que hora quería conocerla mejor. Saber qué le gustaba y qué no le gustaba, quería conocer su comida favorita, sus clases, quería saberlo todo acerca de ella. Iba a comenzar la conversación cuando oyó un carraspeo en su espalda. Giro levemente la cabeza para encontrar a Neji Hyuga con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de odio dirigida única y exclusivamente a él.

-Naruto, ¿serías tan amable de soltar a mi prima y deja que venga conmigo?

El rubio se dispuso a negarse pero sintió un tirón en su camisa, desvío la mirada para ver una pequeña mano agarrada a su camisa. Entonces dirigió la vista a la dueña de esa mano. Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa a la vez que se levantaba. Estaba claro que se iba a ir con su primo. Se levantó para permitirle pasar y justamente cuando ella estaba frente a él se puso de puntillas y le susurro al oído brevemente para terminar de pasar y seguir a su primo, quien no se fue sin fulminarle primero con la mirada.

Todos observaron en silencio la escena, después vieron como un Naruto con sonrisa de bobalicón miraba a la pelinegra perderse entre el gentío. El rubio simplemente repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras dichas por la joven.

 _"Esperaré tu llamada"_

Estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirlas.


End file.
